Passé imparfait
by EmmaD.11
Summary: Des mots par-ci, des mots par-là. Mais finalement pourquoi ? Pour avouer un amour indécis... DM/HP


**L'Histoire** : À moi :) Et elle est courte, celle-là, je peux vous l'dire ^^' Mais je vais en refaire une, bien, _bien_ plus longue.

**Résumé**: Des mots par-ci, des mots par-là. Mais finalement pourquoi ? Pour avouer un amour indécis...

**Posté le (créé)** : 26.06.2013

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi pour l'instant ! Et j'insiste !

**NDA** : Bon... je ne sais même pas pourquoi je poste ça x) Enfin si, huhu. Nan. Virez ce NDA, il ne sert à rien, pour l'instant du moins. Quoique...

Vous ne saviez plus quoi lire ? Là, vous n'avez pas envie de rire ? Eh ben... lisez ces médiocres mots mélangés à ma façon. Comme je dis n'importe quoi... mais... qu'ai-je aujourd'hui ? Est-ce les vacances qui me font cet effet-là ? Je laule, dis donc-donc dis ! À part ça je suis en train d'écrire une new histoire 8D Quoi ? Wait, _wait_ wait ! Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire, là, maintenant. Comme quoi que je vais écrire et poster quatre chapitres et qu'ensuite je ne donnerai plus aucun signe de vie ! Eh ben c'est faux ! Car j'ai tout prévu ! D'abord je vais écrire et seulement après, _après_ je vais poster. Bon… je ne vais pas parler plus… :') Juste une chose... J'ai envie de poster ma première (seconde, pour ne pas vous mentir) fiction Drarry. Je l'ai commencé en... décembre, par là. Euh... non, septembre plus. (Wouaw, le décalage, ahah, j'ai beugé, là.) Bref. Elle est naze, enfin... Elle n'a aucun sens, voilà ! Je l'ai dit ! NE PAS OUBLIER que c'est la première, euh... la seconde*.

Mais… Finalement… Why Nott. Euh… Not* (Esprit Potteriens qui prend la relève.) Qui a lu jusqu'ici ? Toi ? Oh ! Eh bien… merci ^^ :'D

ASSEZ BLABLATÉ !

**RR** :

ArtemisSnape : Ooh, merci, c'est gentil ! Oui, le poème était vraiment petit :/ Bah ouais ! Tant que c'est un Drarry, quoi demander de plus, tu m'diras :''D Ca fait plaisir ! Alors ça -_-' Bon... comme je suis sympa, je vais te le dire : *chuchote* De la Mimbulus Mimbletonia. T'as vu ? C'est rare. *Parle normalement* : Bon, après je ne te garantis pas que c'est... chouette à fumer mais ça vaut la p - Ouhlà. Je crois que je vais m'arrêter ici ! Merci pour ta review :3

Je ne fume pas ! Soyons clairs ! (C'était monsieur jeu de mots !)

**Ooo**

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« _Je te regarde._

_Je m'épanouis. _

_Ma respiration se tarde._

_Pourtant je sais que je vis. _

_Tout m'est impossible, _

_Car je suis loin de toi._

_Ça me paraissait plausible,_

_De vivre tel un roi. _

_Séparés de mille kilomètres,_

_J'ai l'impression de mourir._

_Je sais que c'est bête. _

_Mais mes sentiment sont à rendre ivre. _

_Je n'ai plus d'espoir,_

_Je me perds _

_Me perds dans le noir. _

_Mon amour peut être cher ? _

_Ou simplement pur. _

_J'hésite et j'affronte,_

_Je t'aime et je le jure. _

_Pour moi ceci n'est qu'un conte. _

_On ne peut être ensemble, _

_La raison nous partage._

_Et tu sais moi j'en tremble. _

_Dans mon cœur, seul à la place d'un carnage._

_Je ne peux plus supporter._

_Ni même souffrir. _

_C'est comme si j'étais emprisonné, _

_Maintenant il faut agir. _

_Et je dis au revoir. _

_Au revoir à la destinée._

_Car me détester c'est normal._

_Je ne vois plus d'autres chemins…_

_Je me fonds dans le mal. _

_Finalement ce n'est pas moi le plus malin…_ »

Il regarda encore une fois ces lignes écrites sur le parchemin. Il savait parfaitement qu'il lisait des lettres d'une personne oubliée. Sur le verso de la feuille, une sorte d'explication y était posée :

« _Si court, je te prouve mon amour. Aux yeux de tous, en comptant les tiens, on se haïssait. Mais maintenant je te dis en vain, à quel point, de jours en jours, je… t'aimais. Un terme qui n'a aucun sens si on n'y met pas du sien. Némésis ou pas, à l'heure qu'il est on sait tous très bien que c'est fini._

_Parce que si tu lis ce poème et cette explication, cela voudrait dire que je n'ai pas été assez fort à mon présent pour t'avouer tout ceci en face. Actuellement je te dis bon vent et je sais que ça t'agace. _

_Signé : un souvenir, une erreur. Tu ne peux plus agir, car je meurs. _»

Il ricana. Toute cette mièvrerie qui formait une poésie. C'était à rendre malade. Heureusement qu'il n'était plus là pour voir les traces de larme sur ses joues. Mais il avait raison… Il le haïssait. Et ce plus que tout.

* * *

C'est déjà fini ? Mais oui, les loulous. Je vous ai dit ! Court, rapide, efficace ? Peut-être, tant que c'est du Drarry… 3:) Ça vous a plu ? Non car je l'espère tout de même ! Je vous souhaite de bonnes, très bonnes vacances.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour un nouvel OS, mouahah !

N'hésitez _surtout_ pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. Les reviews, peut-être ne le dis-je pas, mais c'est comme ma raison de vivre *w*. SEULEMENT ( !) lorsque ça vient de soi et que la personne ne se sent pas obligée d'en écrire une ! (Ca se mérite aussi :'))

**Phrase culte : « Nous sommes comme des livres ! La plupart des gens ne voient que notre couverture… Au mieux ils lisent notre résumé, ou bien se fient à la critique que d'autres en font. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que très peu d'entre eux connaissent vraiment notre histoire. » ****WA**

**« Le langage de l'amour : les grands mots avant, les petits mots pendant, les gros mots après. »**

** Ouhlà… cette phrase je vais l'inscrire dans mon new agenda.**


End file.
